The Creature From My Nightmares
by wolverinacullen
Summary: Corresponds with The Official Wolverina Fanfic Thread on the marvel fanfic boards, pre-Wolverine, VERY DARK, RATED FOR VOILENCE AND RAPE- NO LIKEY NO READY! SabretoothxOC OC is Wolverina before she took up the codename Wolverina.
1. Chapter 1

**The Creature From My Nightmares**

**Corresponds with the Official Wolverina fanfic thread, pre-Wolverina**

**Slasher/Sabretooth- rape**

**DARK VOILENCE AND RAPE- NO LIKEY NO READY!**

Nikki, Slasher of the Marauders, stalked through the trees in the direction of camp. She'd had a hard day, and was in no mood to go back to Lady Mastermind's crap.

"Well, look who's out for an evening stroll" Victor said, showing his sharp fangs in a grin.

"What do you want Victor?" she snarled, turning to face him.

"You baby" he whispered.

She was about to ask, about to protest, when he crushed his lips to hers, lifting her off the ground. His claws sunk into her hips, lifting her against a tree.

He drew back and listened to her pained cry, groaning, "That's it frail, scream louder."

His claws sunk deeper into her hips, drawing a loud scream from her while her wounds healed around his claws. He pulled out his claws and licked off the blood.

"Victor, please...don't do this" she pled, looking at him with wide, frightened eyes. He'd never seen her so scared before, hell, he'd never seen her scared before.

"Don't worry too much frail, it won't last too long" he growled before running a claw down her cheek, drawing blood, and licking it off her.

He trapped her between the tree and his body as he shredded her clothes off, making her cringe away.

"No more screams?" he teased, running his claws down her stomach and watching the wounds heal and the blood drops fall lower on her body. He growled hungrily, "Looks like I'm going to have to fix that."

His mouth covered hers again, forcing her harder against the tree, bruising and cutting her skin, but making him groan hotly into her mouth as he sunk his claws into her backside.

She screamed and tried to squirm free, his tongue darting out and lapping at her breasts. She gasped and pushed back against the tree, trying to get away from his tongue.

"Don't like that?" he murmured against her skin, kissing up along her collarbone to her neck. He kissed up to her pulse, and back down, before biting harshly into her neck. She screamed and her claws shot down, three from the same knuckles on the back of her hands as Wolverine, and tried to claw at him. He trapped her hands in one swift movement, holding them above her head, slowing her struggles.

"Now frail, really? Do you think I'm going to let you get loose so easily?" he growled.

She whimpered at his catlike tongue running along her breast, "You're really going to rape me, aren't you?"

"Nothing personal babe, you just caught me at a lusty moment" he growled and bit softly at her chest.

He tugged down his pants and pushed into her roughly, making her scream.

He groaned, "Yeah, loud like that frail, tell me how much it hurts. Beg me to stop."

He thrust hard inside her, feeling her so tight around him, and loving her screams of pain.

"Please, Victor stop!" she screamed, crying out again.

He groaned and bit her lower lip, almost tearing it apart, and his mouth filled with her blood, making him moan at the taste.

"You taste so good" he whispered, making her want to slap him.

His thrusts got harder, his free clawed hand caressing roughly down her body, leaving bloody trails that he would occasionally lick up.

"Just like that" he murmured, feeling her writhing in pain after a short while longer.

"Please" she whimpered, unable to scream anymore, "Stop."

"No" he whispered, reclaiming her lips.

He pushed up into her harder, making a scream rip from her raw throat.

He chuckled and moaned as he felt himself nearing release, "Mm, keep screaming frail."

He let go of her hands and let her claws stab into him, the pleasure and pain and the taste of her blood filling his mouth, driving him on. She was screaming, clawing and crying, salty tears streaking down her face, while he drew paths down her sides with his claws.

He roared as he came, making her scream louder, not in pleasure, but in pain. His claws dug deeply into her hips, shredding the skin and digging into the muscle, as he sunk his fangs into her shoulder, tearing it up and almost tearing her apart.

Her cries weakened, and he knew she would pass out from blood loss soon.

"If it matters to ya frail, you were the best I've had in a long time" he whispered, breathing raggedly as he kissed her bruised and bloody lips harshly before pulling himself out of her, removing his claws and dropping her to the ground.

"Victor...you're a real son of a bitch" she said weakly.

He turned and slapped her across the face, drawing four long gashes in her cheek that slowly were healing.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was in your position now frail" he snarled, kicking her hard in the back before leaving.

She tried to curl into herself, but couldn't. Pain shot through her whole body with each breath.

"Chere!" she heard Remy gasp. "My god...did Creed-?"

"Remy" she whimpered, crying, "Please...help me. Please."

He lifted her in his arms, "It's okay Chere, Remy got you now. I got you. I'll take care of you."

He gathered up the tattered remains of her undercover clothes, and carried her off to her tent. He was going to clean her, fix her up, and make sure if Victor ever touched her again he'd kill him.

**Not too long later-**

"Remy?" she asked, scared.

"Yeah Chere? Creed go near you again?" he asked.

"No" she whispered, walking in. Tears were streaking down her face, "I'm pregnant. And it's Victor's."

"Do you want to-?" he began.

"No. I'm keeping him. Please Remy, don't tell Victor. Please" she whispered, her voice full of fear. But not for her, for her baby.

"I won't Chere. Your secret is safe with me" he promised. "What will you name him?"

She looked down at her flat stomach, "Vincent. And I will never let Victor hurt him. Ever."

**The Beginning**


	2. Afternote

**After author's note- Bamf, don't worry about it. You didn't offend me at all! I'm used to heavy criticism, and I appreciate your honest opinion, honestly. :) Yes, one of her powers is magic, and you'd have to read my fanfics over on Marvel to understand, but she can pretty much do anything with it. It's okay, back when I was first getting into this stuff I was the same way. Don't worry at all, it's no big deal, I like hearing honesty. I might be doing a cuter, more tender Nikki/Logan soon, but only because I need to write some pure smut for these two. But don't worry Bamf, I don't usually write bloody smut like that, it's gonna be cuter, so if you stick around you won't regret it. Trust me. :)**


End file.
